


Rough Me Up

by Jakathine



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursing Kink, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Missionary Position, Mouth Kink, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Sarcasm, a whole new meaning to, chin fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic made, FINALLY, for the lovely captainstevebarnes on Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rough Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fic made, FINALLY, for the lovely captainstevebarnes on Tumblr!

The day had been slow in the tower with alert system being eerily quiet. Not to be bored to death, the Avengers and their accomplices spent their extra time as each saw fit. Sam was busy working at the Veteran’s facility, Rhodey was on some sort of task for the military as usual, Bruce had secluded himself in his lab, and Thor had gone for the week to visit Jane and Darcy. Even Natasha and Clint resorted to hogging the main lobby TV’s WiiU system while Tony merely slunk down into his shop to work on some off-the-wall project.

This left for a quite bored Steve and Bucky, who had already completed their daily required workout routine and taken a rather long shower twice over since the first time they could not help but dirty each other back up afterwards.

Now, they lay reclined nude in their shared king sized bed as Steve lazily flipped through channels on their own room’s flat screen with Bucky cuddled up close to Steve’s right side.

Bucky made an exaggerated yawn and reached over to steal the remote from Steve, who moved his left hand just out of the way of Bucky’s grip. Bucky tried again, tilting to lean over Steve’s lap to snatch at the remote. Steve let it go to plop onto the bed just as his other hand came around to give Bucky a solid whack on the behind. Bucky yelped in surprise and faltered to be lying directly across Steve’s lap.

“What was that for?” Bucky asked, not moving from his spot and giving a pursed-lip but playful glare at Steve.

“Because it was there in my face.” Steve retorted, swatting Bucky’s ass again with the broadside of his hand so the loud smack resounded in the room..

Bucky bit the inner of his cheek in an effort to not laugh, “Oh yeah? Well guess what’s in my face?” he then leaned down and bit directly into Steve’s left thigh.

Steve moaned loudly, his hand finding Bucky’s asscheek and squeezing it tight enough they both knew it would leave an imprint. Bucky moaned into Steve’s thigh where his teeth dug into it then released his grip, tongue swiping over the imprint left behind before smirking up at Steve.

“You fucking brat.” Steve chided, scrapping his nails into Bucky’s lower back hard enough to leave red streaks.

“Well, I’m not fucking the brat yet, but I could.” Bucky threw back, climbing between Steve’s legs and nuzzling at the inner of Steve’s thighs.

“Hmm.” Steve pondered, running his hands on either side of Bucky’s jaw and then pressing his thumbs together at the tip of Bucky’s chin where the skin curved inwards and allowed the two day unshaved stubble to bush out.

“Yessss?” Bucky pouted, his lower lip jutted out playfully and shone with saliva.

“I would love to fuck your lovely mouth…, but not before I try something else first.” Steve pulled at Bucky’s lower lip with the pad of his right thumb before slipping it between Bucky’s lips and teeth to press it down on the middle of Bucky’s tongue.

Bucky looked directly into Steve’s eyes and slowly sucked on Steve’s thumb, his cheeks hollowing and filling with deliberate exaggeration. Steve licked his lips, which suddenly felt dry, and removed his thumb. Bucky kept his mouth parted slightly then when he saw Steve was not going to replace his fingers he dipped his head down to nibble ever so slightly at the head of Steve’s dick with his front teeth.

With a groan, Steve leaned his head back against the pillow and thrust a hand into Bucky’s hair, wrapping the strands betwixt his fingers and giving them a slight tug that encouraged Bucky go down a little further on Steve’s shaft.

“Hnn… jeez, Buck...” Steve muttered, scratching Bucky’s scalp, then suddenly tightening his grip on Bucky’s hair and tugging him off firmly, “But I did say I wanted to do something first before I fucked your mouth.”

Bucky snickered and gave Steve the best shit-eating grin he could muster while having his hair pulled on fiercely and supporting himself on his hands spread on either side of Steve’s thighs making him be immobilized temporarily, “And just what are you gonna do to me?”

“Well, for that, that was very naughty you know, and I’m going to punish you on top of what else I wanted to do.” Steve smoothly remarked with a smirk spreading on his face as Bucky’s eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“So whatcha gonna do about it then, hm?” Bucky challenged, sliding up between Steve’s legs to be directly in Steve’s face, their noses just barely touching as Bucky gave a slow grind into Steve’s thigh.

Steve promptly grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and hefted Bucky up and over to his right side where he was vulnerable. Smirking, Steve loosely straddled Bucky’s waist once Bucky lay flat out on his back on the mattress. The sudden motion left Bucky short of breath for a moment as he had been ungraciously plopped down. This new placement was not going to deter him however from messing with Steve some more.

In one swift motion Bucky slid his right leg between Steve’s spread legs and jerked his knee upwards to firmly place the top of his knee cap into Steve’s crotch. Not hard enough to cause pain but enough to make Steve lean forward and moan as Bucky ground his knee into Steve’s balls.

“Fuckin’ hell, Buck.” Steve muttered, kissing Bucky fiercely on the lips

“Love makin’ you curse.” Bucky said, grinning widely into the kiss.

Steve looked down, all big blue-eyed curiosity, at Bucky, “Why?”

“Because you’re the supposed ‘good ole boy Captain America’.” Bucky’s grin widened as he licked his lower lip, “How little they know just how much I got you to beg and moan for my cock in you. Hm?  I do just love hearing you beg for it.”

Steve smirked then locked his teeth on Bucky’s left nipple. Bucky groaned and arched his back, his flesh fingers finding the back of Steve’s head and grasping at the short blond hair there. A few gasping curses made their way past Bucky’s lips as Steve reached up to twist at Bucky’s right nipple. When Steve felt Bucky had wriggled enough he let him go.

“Hold still.” Steve ordered as he moved upwards from where he was sitting on Bucky’s waist up to where his cock brushed against the underside of Bucky’s jaw. He made sure to snatch the lube from the dresser next to the bed as he moved.

Bucky raised an eyebrow but held still as Steve guided his cock, once lubed sufficiently, to rest against the curve of Bucky’s chin. Bucky made as if to say something but Steve grabbed him by the underside of the jaw, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch Bucky’s chincleft together and silenced him in the process.

The slight stubble on Bucky’s chin felt odd against the underside of Steve’s cock as he slowly rubbed against it. Steve had to repress a shudder as Bucky smirked slightly, tugging the skin partially to the side and making the scruff brush harshly against his skin. The friction was only slightly reduced with the lube Steve had added to himself but the sight of the liquid mixing with his pre-come gliding Bucky’s chin made Steve moan anyways.

Suddenly Bucky’s hands were at Steve’s waist and his fingers digging into Steve’s skin to still Steve’s hips.

“I swear to god if you do not fuck me right this instant I am going to turn you onto your hands and knees and fuck YOU until you’re a puddle of mumbling mess.” Bucky growled, his lips curling into a feral smile.

Steve narrowed his eyes and did another light thrust just in a small bit of spite then slid away from Bucky’s chin, casually wiping at the remnants with his thumb before kissing Bucky softly on the mouth.

“Thought you wanted my cock in your mouth.” Steve reminded playfully as he lubed his right hand fingers and gently prodded and stretched Bucky.

Bucky shifted, groaned when Steve hit a sweet spot, “At this point I’m at, I’d rather you fuck me.”

Steve tapped the end of Bucky’s nose with his left forefinger, “Magic word?”

With a huff and sarcastic roll of his eyes, Bucky complied with what Steve wanted, “Pretty please?”

Steve smoothed back Bucky’s hair from his forehead and kissed him there tenderly before muttering against the slightly sweaty skin, “Good boy.”

Bucky slide down slightly and open his legs for Steve to slip in between them. Then, as Steve leaned over to grab a condom Bucky couldn’t help but squeeze Steve’s sides to which Steve retaliated by quickly putting the condom on and jerking Bucky’s hips upwards.

After a few tedious moments of repositioning themselves properly Steve and Bucky settled into a rhythm that had the bed frame shaking and Steve digging his nails into the headboard to the point that it started to creak under the pressure. The only thing that eventually drowned it out was the low, guttural moan that tore from Bucky’s throat as he climaxed, and a few seconds later, was joined by Steve’s likewise loud noises.

Tired out from their play, they decided to snuggle up together under the bed sheet after Steve threw away the spent condom.

“So. Where’d you get that idea?” Bucky prompted after a few moments.

“Oh. Internet. So helpful.” was Steve’s cheeky reply.


End file.
